


Home sweet home

by Dysia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysia/pseuds/Dysia
Summary: Leaving home is always a hardship.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 31





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone who decided to read this little piece of fiction that I've created. It's nothing special, just a little bit of fluff. That's the first thing I've written in years, so I feel a little bit weird about it.  
> I really want to practice and improve my english, and writing fanfiction is going to be one of the ways for me to do so. That's why I would really apreaciate if you point out in the comments what kind of mistakes I make, what I should focus on and practice.  
> I hope you enjoy this fluffy drabble.

When Derek finally gets upstairs to pack it's later than he expected it to be. He sighs and but drags the suitcase from under their bed. He hates leaving home. He hates leaving Stiles and Emma, even if it's only for a few days.

Sometimes a thought about quiting his job crosses him mind, but it's always short lived. They've got a daughter now that they have to provide for. And they also have a mortage that they need to pay off. Life is never fair.

He's got everything ready, waiting for him to just put the piles of clothes into the suitcase. There is also a bag of his cosmetics, a charger next to it and piles of documents undernath. Packing would take just a second.

Just as he is about to put first things inside of it he hears hurried footsteps in the corridor. He turns towards the door and just a second later Emma pokes her head through the crack. 

She's only three, but coniderably bright for her age. She scanns the room as she slowly walks inside, taking in the suitcase on the floor and clothes still in Derek's hands.

"Are you traveling again?" she asks, still lisping just like babies do. Derek finds it incredibly cute.

"Yeah, baby. I have some work to do in New York." Derek explains.

Emma comes closer to him, a frown on her face, as she looks at the suitcase on the floor.

"Do you want to help me pack?" He asks her and she nods her head, but not without a second of consideration. He gives her one of the t-shirts he's holding in his hands and she puts it messily inside the suitcase.

They work like that for a moment, in silence, Derek giving Emma one thing at the time and she putting it inside his suitcase, making it a little bit of a mess. Derek doesn't mind, he doesn't have that much things to pack anyway. 

"How long are you going to be gone?" Emma asks then, dropping his last pair of socks on the top of the pile that she's already created.

"I'll be back on Friday, right on time to read you a bedtime story." He replies and Emma frowns again.

"I don't know when Friday is" she sighs.

"Now we have Tuesday, so I will be back home in three days."

"That's ages away!" She exclaims. "Me and daddy won't be able to live without you for so long!"

"I'm sure both of you will do just fine. You will take care of daddy and daddy will take care of you. You did so great the last time I was gone. I've heard you're going to grandpas' on Thursday. Aren't you excited about that?"

She thinks for a moment, swaying from side to side, a determined expression on her face a clear sign that she's thinking hard. 

"Well, I love grandpa, cause he always gives me cookies and has a lot of interesting stories to tell, but I still love you more." Emma says and Derek's heart swells with warmth.

"I would rather saty with with you and daddy, but there are things that adults don't want to, but still have to do." 

"Like eating broccoli?" 

Derek laughs "Yeah, something like that."

"Well, broccoli is gross." Emma says. It looks like she wants to say something else, but she is cautious to do so. Then after a longer moment she takes a deep breath and says "Well, this suitcase is big enough for me to fit in there."

Derek can't help but laugh again. Emma looks a little bit offended by his reaction, crossing her arms against her chest, just like Stiles does.

"You want me to take you to New York in a suitcase?" He asks to make sure he understood her right. 

"Well, I could fit in there. I don't know what we should do with daddy though. Do you have a bigger bag for him? We would need a really big bah for daddy"

Derek is laughing again. Kids can be really hilarious.

"What is so funny?" Stiles asks from the doorway, an amused smile already on his lips.

"Well, Emmy wants me to pack her inside the suitcase, cause she want to go to New York with me." Derek explains.

"Oh, do you?" Stiles asks, looking right back at their daughter with a fond smile.

"Yeah, I want to take you too, Daddy. Don't worry." Emma replies, like it's the best idea in the world.

"Well, I'm sure that papa would love for us to go with him, but we've got some things to do back home too. Aunt Ercia is bringing Micky tomorrow for us to look sfter him as she runs some errands. Don't you want to take care of Micky?"

Emma puff her cheeks as she thinks. She loves little Micky, since the day four months ago that she saw Erica and Boyd's son she's been buggin Stiles and Derek about having siblings. She would be a great big sister.

"Are you going to be okay without us, papa?" she asks after a little while, still clearly hesitant.

"It's not going to be easy, but I will manage. I've got hundreds of photos of you and daddy on my phone and I'm going to call every day. That's going to make this trip amuch easier."

"So we're staying home." Emma says, like she just made a very difficult and important decission. "Tell aunt Erica that she can bring him. I will take care of little Micky."

"I will call her right away and confirm, sweety. Now give your papa a big kiss goodbye, cause aunt Alison should be here in five minutes top to drive you and Patrick to kindergarten and you still haven't finished your breakfast."

Emma jumps into Derek's arms immediately, wrapping her hands around his neck amd pressing her face against his shoulder. Derek hugs her close, kissing the side of her head a few time. Few years back Derek never thought he could love anyone as much as he loves his daughter. There's nothing she wouldn't do for her.

"Come back home fast, yeah?" she whispers.

"As fast as I only can"

Letting Emma go is a little bit of a hardship, it always is, but he finally puts her back down and she runs out of the room, presumably to finish breakfast, just as Stiles asked her to do. 

"Now I need to ask Erica to bring Micky over, cause I'm not going to hear the end of it otherwise." Stiles says as he walks closer to Derek.

"I don't think she will be too keen on that idea. Emmy almost draw on him with a permament marker the last time they were here."

Both of them chuckle at the memory of the last week. 

"Well, it's not really that permament, I know something about it. I'm sure Erica's going to be delighted. You know how rare a few free hours are when you have a little kid."

"I remember a thing or two." Derek admits. "Time flies so fast. Now instead of getting up with every cry in the middle of the night I have to check my suitcase for some unexpected guests."


End file.
